Unbreakable
by rabeiiweii
Summary: "Nothing is unbreakable… Sometimes things fall apart, beyond imaginable repair and the only way to move on is to start afresh. But sometimes, just sometimes, things can be mended." Klaus/OC/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I wish, Sweethearts, I wish._

**Warnings:  
~ Violence  
**

**ONE**  
**Paranoid and Outsmarted, Ouch! **

He'd been up all night without choice, concerned of what his brothers would try if he nodded off for even a moment. All he'd wanted was for them all to be a family again, although he wasn't quite sure if he really knew what the term meant anymore. It had been a thousand years since he'd felt like he belonged anywhere, and the night's events hadn't changed that.

"_Elijah," Klaus spoke, his tone riddled with confusion. "Why haven't you left?"_

_Elijah stepped forward; his cool demeanour unwavering. He faced his brother with resolute contempt, finally learned in his deceptions and vulgar promises. He was no longer to be played the fool simply because he believed in the honesty and trust held in that of a family. _

"_Where are your manners, brother?" he questioned, his stare unshifting as he reached toward the covered platter held by one of the compelled waitresses._

"_You forgot dessert."_

_With a simple flick of the wrist, the cloth covering the platter fell and Niklaus' watery blue eyes grew to the width of saucers. He took a step back, slowly taking in just what was happening. His brother had betrayed him? Elijah, his most beloved and loyal companion in their thousand years had finally crossed him. The hurt and hatred in Elijah's wise oak coloured eyes was so subtle; Klaus would likely have missed it if he hadn't been paying attention. _

"_What have you done?"_

"_What have you done?" Elijah countered; his calm almost shattering as he finally took revenge on the psychotic hybrid that had once been his brother. "See, I've learnt not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus."_

"_We're doing this on my terms, now," he finished, the eldest in the Mikaelson family finally taking charge after following his younger brother's rule for a near thousand years. Klaus knew what was about to happen, and yet he couldn't help but take a step back as his youngest and most hot-headed brother stepped into the room, unchanged after his century long death. His mouth was pressed into a firm line as he walked further into the room with his confident swagger in place as always. His eyes, which were almost the same oak brown as Elijah's, were ablaze with disdain. Klaus knew not to cross the youngest of his brothers, since he was often the most aggressive, even compared to himself. _

"_Kol," Klaus spoke, his tone wavering. He raised his arms in an almost beg for surrender, although he knew that his brother would never take it. Ever since he was young, Kol would not forgive, especially when it came to someone harming his pride. No, Kol Mikaelson would never rest until he was even. With this knowledge in mind, a sickening feeling spread through his being at the sign of his brother's trademark smirk crossing over his lips. _

"_Long time brother," he spoke, the mere ferocity of his sentence causing Klaus to stumble backwards awaiting his next move. It never came, however, as one of the two white oak ash daggers were snatched up off of the silver platter in a blur. Finn Mikaelson paused in front of his foolish and pig-headed brother, raising the dagger in rage. Klaus had killed him, and left him for dead in a coffin for over nine hundred years. The most level-headed original aside from Elijah was alight with fury, and despite Niklaus' begs, he drove the dagger into his brother's hand. He held the dagger firmly, the thoughts of being daggered himself driving him to twist the hilt painfully so that Niklaus felt the true searing of pain. _

_Screaming in agony, Klaus' knees grew weak under him before his elder brother ripped the dagger from his hand, the pain still reeking through his body like barbs. In a desperate attempt to escape his enraged family, with whom he thought he was doing the right thing by, Klaus blurred towards the door. His escape was fraught, however, by a young blonde stepping into the room and making the older man freeze in his step. _

"_Rebekah," Klaus spoke, his eyes growing ever wider as his angered siblings continued to make themselves known. A smirk lay on her lips as she stepped forward with reflexes that had been apparent since she'd become a vampire and drove another of the daggers into his stomach. She did not care that her beloved brother cried out in agony as she drove the dagger into his flesh until the hilt had almost buried itself within him. _

"_This is for our mother," she spoke; the anger upon discovering that it was her trusted brother that had murdered her still fresh in her mind. Kol stepped forwards as Rebekah shoved Niklaus away with the full brutality of a thousand-year-old original vampire, catching and wrenching his arms behind his back without a hint of mercy._

"_You're free to go," Elijah said, speaking to the two Salvatore vampires that seemed to have all been but forgotten in the midst of a tense family reunion. "This is family business." _

_Damon did not need telling twice, as he scanned the scene before him once again before walking over to his brother, the two of them blurring from the room as quickly as possible, ready to check on the Bennett witches to see what they'd made of the mysterious fourth coffin. _

_Klaus stared around as his sibling surrounded him, his eyes misty with misplaced sadness. He never meant for them to hate him. He'd built the house that they stood in so they could be a family. _

_Family. _

Klaus shook his head, turning his attention back to the sketch book that lay on his lap and the girl magnificently drawn within. Caroline Forbes was an incredible beauty, so strong and full of light. Using his thumb, he smudged the pencilled lines around her face. A slight smile traced the edge of his lips as he stared down at her. What he wouldn't give for a chance to feel the soft skin of her cheek under his hand.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable, he shifted slightly and tugged the quilt of his bed higher around his waist. His movement caused the pad to fall from his lap, tumbling off the bed to rest on the wooden panels of his recently renovated floor. With a disgruntled sigh, Klaus rubbed his face, feeling the stubble underneath his fingertips. He wanted to sleep more than anything, to dream of what he could have with Caroline if fairytale endings really did exist, but he didn't trust Kol and what he would do running on adrenaline and craving revenge.

Climbing out of bed, Klaus tugged his grey track pants up slightly before leaning over and gathering the leather bound book he'd been given a near five hundred years ago. It was amazing that it had survived so long, but it was far from perfect with parts of the leather falling off and the parchment inside fading. It was his most treasured possession, however, and he would carry it with him until the day he died.

Flipping the book open, it landed on an old page he hadn't seen in many years. He stared down at it, his breath hitching in his throat. There was a reason Klaus only ever flipped to the recent pages in his sketch pad, for the image he was now faced with brought far too many memories back for his liking. Gulping, he ran a thumb across the picture that had faded having not been touched for five hundred years.

The woman was perfect in too many ways to count. Her straight brown hair fell past her bare breasts as she smirked up at him, her piercing blue eyes having always made him feel like she was looking right through him. She lay completely exposed and yet utterly confident in herself on a red velvet lounge. Klaus could remember sketching her as if it had been yesterday, her cheeky giggles filling his ears as he tried to concentrate on the sketch rather than the woman before him. It had been a difficult task, especially when she was intent on pouting her large pink lips at him. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he'd often wondered whether his attraction to Caroline had been due to the similarities she shared with the woman he'd thought his eternal love. They were both so strong, not afraid to tell him exactly what they thought. His love affair with the woman in the drawing had occurred too many lifetimes ago to matter, however, having been brought to the earth shattering reality that true love was a fantasy and the world was simply cruel and vindictive.

He could remember when he'd met her, over a thousand years ago and when he was human, back when everything was simple and he was just a stubborn boy. She'd managed to amaze him, even then when she was just a child.

**A/N: Thank you for reading thus far, Lovelies. I'm really excited about this story and really hope you'll read and review. I will continue only based on the reviews/story alerts I get, so please give me feedback, be it a paragraph or a few words, I don't care, I would just like to know that someone out there is reading what I'm writing. **

**So, to let you know, there will be a whole bunch of present day and 10****th**** Century mash-ups since you will need to learn a lot more about Klaus and Adriana's past in order to understand their present relationship. So, please don't get angry about future flashback things. **

**Oooh, give me a follow on Twitter ( rachellesara_) if you want too, Sweethearts, and don't be afraid to talk to me as I am generally quite lonely haha xo**

**Points:  
* In case no one knew, in the same sense that Nik's last name would be**_** 'Mikaelson' **_**because he is the son of Mikael, Rebekah's would be**_** 'Esthersd**__**ò**__**ttir'**_** because she is the daughter of Esther. I just thought I'd let you know in case you were wondering why Athena was referred to as **_**'Delphiniasd**__**ò**__**ttir'**_**.**

***Does anyone know whether it is Finn or Elijah that is the eldest child in the Mikaelson family after the unnamed child that died before their move to America? I'd been under the belief that Finn was the eldest due to the close relationship between Elijah and Klaus, which tends to occur most often with siblings that have been born one after the other. Now I'm not so sure, however, especially considering the fact that Daniel Gillies is in fact older than Casper Zafer**

**Have a nice night, Lovelies.  
~Rach xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own The Vampire Diaries...sadly _

**Warnings:  
~ None xo **

**TWO  
****A Deal To Be Made**

_**10**__**th**__** Century**_

She was just standing there, staring at him like some unnerving figure carved out of wood. Her long hair, often described to be the colour of oak, blew around her face, slightly sun-kissed from spending her days trudging after her brothers. She'd never spoken to him before, and he'd been thankful for that every day. What sort of man would he be if he associated himself with a_ girl_ anyway, especially her, being all of thirteen winters old and barely reaching his chest in height. Yet, here she stood, unmoving whilst she waited for him to think over her proposition. He didn't need to think though, he'd made up his mind the second she'd cornered him.

"No," Niklaus said plainly, pushing past her small frame and continuing on his way towards the stables in which all of the family's horses were kept. It was a ridiculous suggestion anyway, wanting him to teach _her _how to fight with a sword. Preposterous. Not only did he feel she would not even be capable of lifting a sword, but he also wondered what business girls had with weapons in the first place? Girls did the cooking and the cleaning, and that is how it worked. Girls did not go on hunts; they simply greeted their husbands with a kiss when they returned. Nik was curious as what made the girl behind him think of herself so differently to the others of her gender. He could not decide whether he found her attempt at being a man admirable, or just irritating.

He decided on the latter as she suddenly reappeared in front of him, brandishing a stick in her petite and dirty hand. He smirked at her, taking in the complete lack of a threat she held. Surely her mother and father were completely embarrassed by what the youngest in their clan had turned out to be. She held the stick firmly, poking it rather offensively into the leather of his vest. With a flick of his wrist and the slightest hint of a condescending smirk on his lips, the sorry excuse for a weapon went flying out of the little girl's hand. Her sky blue eyes widened in shock as she watched what she obviously felt was her persuasion come to a rest in the dirt a few feet away from them.

She scowled then, causing Nik's lips to twitch delightfully in amusement. She just looked so ridiculous, her tiny fists clenched, her body clad in loose fitting sapphire material, the sleeves reaching well past her fingertips. He was sure if he removed the leather strapped around her waist, the dress would simply drag in the dirt as she walked.

"Perhaps you would be better off playing with my sister, Child. Leave the sword fighting for the men in this village," he scowled, hoping to scare her off once and for all. Much to his annoyance, however, she did not shift from her spot and continued to scowl up at him with as much force as a tiny being would allow her. He could almost detect a vein throbbing in her tremble, much as his father'_s_ did when he was about too...Niklaus shivered at the thought of the whippings he'd been threatened with over the years. Mikael was yet to actually go through with his threats, but Nik felt that was mostly due to his mother begging him to take a breath and calm down. Most of the time, Nik didn't even know what he'd done wrong. He was just a disappointment in every single way.

"Surely you do not refer to yourself, Niklaus Mikaelson, for you are no more a man than I," she replied, her tongue strangely educated. Nik growled in anger at her insult, having to contain himself and accept the fact that she was just a child. Clearly she was not aware of who she was dealing with.

"Why don't you go cook with your mother, AdrianaDelphiniasdòttir, after all, how do you suppose you'll ever find a man to marry and have children with if you run around pretending to be one," he sneered in response, trying his best to keep his hot temper under control and act rationally towards the tiny child in front of him. She did not seem to take too kindly to his suggestion, her face contorting in anger.

"If all the men in this village are like you, Niklaus, then I vow I shall remain a spinster until my time in this world is spent!" she almost shouted, her voice echoing around the otherwise silent village. It was too early in the morning for her to be making such a racket. Especially right outside of the house in which his mother and Mikael slept soundly. He dared not to think of what Mikael would do to him if he was to be responsible for waking them up before dawn.

"Shush!" he shrieked, leaping forward and twisting her body so that her back was against him and his hand was across her mouth. She struggled in his grip, honestly surprising him with her decent strength, however, she was still no match against a boy nearly seventeen winters old. He listened silently, trying to detect any noise coming from his house or anywhere else in the village. Thankfully, for both his and the girl's sake, no one seemed to have been stirred by her outburst.

"Please stop shouting," he whispered, finally removing his filthy hand from her mouth. Adriana coughed slightly, trying to get the horrid taste of dirt out of her mouth before facing him, her blank stare continuing.

"Please teach me how to sword fight," she retorted, the perks of her father's merchant personality aiding her as she began her bargain. She crossed her arms over her chest after speaking, her eyes trained on his ocean blues as he stared angrily down at her.

"No," he hissed.

"Then shall I scream this entire village down?"

"I will simply run inside and pretend to have been sleeping the entire time. Therefore you will rightfully be blamed for the whole incident."

Adriana smirked.

"And yet, if I so much as utter a word that it was you that caused me to scream, Mikael will drag you out of the house by your ears and make you kiss my boots until I accept your apology," she snapped back, silencing him momentarily.

"That is blackmail."

"That is bargaining, Niklaus, but fear not, I will add another incentive for you to aid me in my quest to become a swordsman."

"And what may that be?"

"I will aid you and impressing the woman of your heart's desire, Tatia Petrova."

Nik was silent, utterly stunned by her sudden allegation. Since he was not yet of age, he was not allowed to attempt and court Tatia, and yet, he was still stunned by her beauty every single day. She was the most magnificent creature he'd ever seen, and he wasn't the only one who thought so. His elder brother, Elijah, also had feelings for Tatia, and had been approved to court her by Mikael since he was nearing his twenty-second winter. The prospect made him furious, the whole idea a shambles since the girl herself was eighteen winters and with child. Yet, her parents still felt that she was ready to be courted and married off to the richest man that came along, likely Elijah.

"How do you know of Tatia?" he questioned in honest fear, wondering who the little girl had gone talking to about his feelings.

She smirked. "Tatia told me herself. She has noticed the way you look at her as she does her chores, and is more than a little happy to have two brothers fighting for her attention. However, surely you realise that Elijah is far more charming than you could ever hope to be, and will likely win her over in the end. With this in mind, my proposition to you, Niklaus, is that I will aid you in gaining Tatia's attention, if you will teach me how to wield a sword."

Nik was stunned, unable to reply. He stared down at the small girl before him, furious that she had somehow bested him despite his increased age and maturity.

"Fine," he eventually huffed, knowing that there was no way he could refuse her with the prospect of Tatia looming ever closer. Adriana grinned triumphantly, knowing all along that he would eventually succumb to her request. She always won out in the end.

"Wonderful. Meet be by the river at nightfall for your first lesson. We will discuss times for my own lessons then. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Niklaus," she stated in a seemingly rehearsed monologue, as if she'd already known he would give in. The possibility was too much for Nik to bear, feeling as if he should have been more defiant. With one last little smile, the tiny girl walked off in the opposite direction, picking up the ends of her dress so they did not drag in the dirt.

"Adriana," he repeated her name softly, never realising how such a small person could inspire so much awe in him. In all honestly, he could not wait for sun fall.

**A/N: for those of you who have previously read this, I'm reposting it separately as another chapter because I've decided to make one chapter in the present, and one in the past. I'm sure this layout will be the best way to slowly discover what happened to Adriana, Elijah and Klaus in the past to make their relationship make sense in the present. For those who haven't already read this, thanks for reading Lovelies. Please review xo**

**Have a nice night, Sweethearts  
~Rach xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_In my dreams, perhaps, Lovelies. _

**Warnings:  
~ ...Property damage? Haha, no real issues this chapter, Darlings xo **

**THREE**  
**A Woman Scorned **

Klaus woke with a groan, having accidently fallen asleep on his conquest to stay awake and subsequently alive. Immediately sitting up, he glanced down at his body, checking for any obvious injuries such as missing limbs or stab marks. Sighing with relief, he slumped back down on his pillows, his eyes feeling like they had lead weights attached to them. Allowing them to drift shut for a moment, he thought back to his dream. Slowly, his hand drifted upwards to the leather necklace that never left him. Somehow, having looked back through his sketch pad the previous night, he'd found himself dreaming of the fun he and Adriana had shared whilst human.

He remembered her giggles, her whines and her sobs. They echoed around his head like she'd actually burrowed her way inside his soul. He longed to hear her say his name, the way it rolled off of her tongue enough to make him weak in the knees.

What was happening to him? Klaus brought his hands up to cover his ears in a desperate attempt to shut her out. He wouldn't allow himself to think of her, not now, not after so many years of running from the very mention of her... he just couldn't.

Inhaling deeply, he shut his eyes and thought about his family, about how his mother had somehow returned from the dead after a thousand years and hadn't even punished him for murdering her. Contented by the distraction, Klaus walked over to his wardrobe and roughly pulled on pair of dark jeans and a light t-shirt. Not bothering to glance into the mirror, he stalked from his room and down the corridor.

He could hear Elijah from his room, likely getting dressed in one of his fancy suits for no particular reason whatsoever. He was still a tad annoyed at his eldest brother for betraying him, siding with the Salvatore brothers and releasing their siblings to wreak their revenge on him. He supposed they were still mad at him about daggering them, even though he felt his reasoning was perfectly understandable. Walking into the kitchen, he found Kol sitting at the island counter. A frown creased his youngest brother's forehead as he stared down at the cell phone Rebekah had been trying to teach him how to use the previous night.

"Good morning, brother, I trust you had a pleasant night," he spoke, his tone riddled with false kindness. Klaus glared at his brother's back, whom was probably trying to rile him up, knowing that he didn't have a nice night at all.

"Fine," he snapped, opening the fridge and pulling out a blood bag. He glanced down at the type for a moment before ripping into the plastic with his fangs and suckling the crimson liquid from within. Kol cocked his eyebrow, watching him with a bemused expression.

"This Hybrid business seems to have turned you feral, brother, do you not bother with glasses anymore?" he sneered, his lips twitching upwards into the smirk Klaus hated to dearly. He glowered at the boy before him, wondering why he was the only one of his siblings who had not matured any in his one thousand years.

"Give it a rest, Kol," he sighed, feeling a headache come on from the lack of sleep. Kol was up in a flash, suddenly pinning him against the kitchen wall. Klaus snarled at his brother, shoving him away and into the counter. Kol might have attacked again, had it not been for the pair's eldest brother entering the room.

Elijah sighed. "Stop, you know mother wants us all to get along."

Kol rolled his eyes, about to open his mouth to speak before the sound of a woman humming cut into their conversation. Klaus groaned, the sound only aggravating his headache further. He recognised the tune as one of the lullabies he and his family had been sung when very little. The memory only made him think of Adriana once more, recalling the way she used to sing the melody under her breath when thinking.

"Rebekah! Stop that noise!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the large mansion. Within moments, the blonde stomped into the room, anger radiating from her being like a bad case of the flu. It was obvious she was still furious at him, the fact hurting him since they had always been the closest of friends. Aside from Elijah, he'd always considered Rebekah his closest sibling and had been the only one to stay with him throughout the centuries. At least, it had been that way until the twenties and Stefan Salvatore came alone.

"I wasn't doing anything, Nik!" she spat, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. Elijah frowned suddenly, his forehead creasing. Klaus watched curiously as his brother rose from the spot he'd claimed at the island counter, turning towards the mansion's main entrance.

"Listen," he said quietly, holding up his hand to silence Rebekah and Kol who had begun to bicker over nothing, as usual. They fell silent at their brother's command, Klaus pricking up his ears to the continuing hum, sounding as though it was coming from just outside of the entrance. It was eerie, the voice sounding echoic and almost ghostlike. Everyone present was silent for a moment, all listening to the spooky sound.

"What on earth-" Kol began.

He was cut short, however, by a large bang sounding from the main entrance. Klaus' eyes widened as he saw chunks of the large double doors he'd picked out personally fly past the kitchen's archway. The siblings glanced at one another, all blurring from the room at the exact same moment.

She stood there, the remnants of the grand double doors she'd just kicked in splintered and hanging by their hinges. Oak brown hair fell down her back, longer than he remembered and yet still insanely beautiful. The tips of her hair were now lighter, almost blonde in comparison to the rest of her hair. The look suited her, a knitted beanie pulled over the top of her hair adding a sweet touch to the rest of her outfit. Piercing blue eyes scanned her surroundings, finally coming to rest on the family as they emerged.

"Miss me, Darlings?" she asked, turning her head to the side slightly, her polished English accent echoing around the otherwise silent household. Klaus turned, glancing behind him to see an equally shocked looking Elijah and Kol. He studied his brothers momentarily, scanning their faces for any sign that they had been the one to invite her. He saw nothing, just complete and utter shock.

Turning back, Klaus found his temper rising. It wasn't enough that she felt the need to barge in on his life when everything was beginning to go well, but she had to do it wearing a tight pair of black leather pants and a large knitted jumper that fell off of one shoulder, exposing the soft skin.

"I just renovated," he growled, realising it was the first words they'd spoken to each other in ninety or so years. She smirked, her pink lips twitching upwards, her blue eyes scanning him up and down, taking in his lack of change from the twenties.

"Oh really?" she questioned innocently, glancing around. Without warning, she stepped over to the closest wall. Klaus watched in horror as she threw her fist into the plaster, smashing a hole in it. Ripping a handful of the plaster out of the wall, she took aim before throwing it with all her might. The seemingly harmless material smashed through one of the grand windows, the thousand year old vampire making it known she could use anything as a weapon. Turning back to him, she smiled. "I'm so sorry."

The sarcasm dripped from her tongue like venom, the hatred in her eyes hitting him like a thousand knives. Klaus' mouth dropped open in utter shock, realising for the first time exactly what was happening. She was here. But it was impossible. He wondered for a brief moment whether she could be a ghost, sent from the deepest pits of Hell to punish him for his sins.

"A-Adriana," Elijah stuttered, his face drained of all colour. His breathing was heavy as he stared at her, watching as she shifted her gaze from his brother. Their eyes met, Elijah's heart beat quickening as it always did in her presence. Many thought that by becoming a vampire – your heart would stop. It was just another falsity, however, the organ as vital to the living as it was to the undead.

"Hello Elijah, it's been too long," she smiled, her voice as soft and as sweet when talking to him as he remembered. She stepped forward, moving gracefully as everyone else remained motionless. As she wrapped her arms around his, he finally let out the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. In his mind, you knew something was real if you could touch it, and he could feel Adriana's body against his own. His arms snaked their way around her waist, holding her body as close to his own as was possible.

"I thought you were dead," he muttered into her ear, pressing his lips their momentarily. She chuckled slightly, pulling away from him and placing her hand on the side of his cheek. He closed his eyes, involuntarily leaning into her touch.

"Ah, and I suppose that's why my favourite Mikaelson didn't pay me any visits in the last century," she exclaimed, finally understanding his absence. "But it hurts to know you all underestimated me so, who did you presume to be my end?"

"I saw it-" Klaus suddenly cut in, causing her hand to drop from Elijah's face. She turned towards the man that had once been her greatest companion and closest friend, their blue eyes connecting. It was indescribable, the electricity that seemed to pass through the room when their met. Everyone in the room could feel it, not just the two involved. When she was young, Rebekah would always describe the feeling as 'magical' and now, a thousand years on, she didn't feel any differently about it.

"You saw what, Niklaus?" she questioned, her tone hard once again. She could forgive what he'd done to her ninety years ago, but she would never forget. He'd betrayed her, and yet it seemed not to register in his cool blue eyes at that moment. All she saw there was confusion and slight accusation.

"Mikael. I saw Mikael. He found you an-" Klaus attempted to speak, the words he'd once been in possession of seemingly to have all but disappeared as he struggled to express what he wanted to say. Her gaze was unwavering as she studied him, thinking back to the last time they'd seen each other.

"Mikael has been hunting me for centuries, Niklaus, and still is yet to succeed in his pursuit to end me," she said with an air of finality. Klaus was the first to drag his eyes away from her, still unsure of whether she was just a hallucination brought on by his over exhausted mind.

"He's dead."

"What?"

"Mikael." he said, meeting her gaze once again. "I killed him. He's dead."

She paused, unmoving for a second. "Well...excuse me if I do not cry myself into a stupor over the loss."

Kol, who'd been silent since he'd seen her, suddenly let out a bark of a laugh. She turned to him, smirking slightly. That was all the indication he needed before he blurred forward, picking up the tall and thin girl around the waist and swinging her around. She laughed, the sound reminding the males present of wind chimes blowing in the breeze.

Klaus watched the display of affection, feeling anger take over him. He didn't like the way he held her, the way she grinned in response to his touch. He hated her, and everything about her. He hated how she had made him feel when he'd promised he never would. He hated the way she'd let him think her dead for ninety years before suddenly turning up on their doorstep. He hated her.

"What are you doing here, Adriana?" he felt himself snap loudly, the laughter in the room dying suddenly. Kol slowed to a stop, allowing the girl to break free from his grasp and turn to face the man she'd once thought to be her one true love.

"Well..." she began, reaching down her jumper and pulling out a creamy white piece of card. "_Someone_ invited me to a ball with less than twenty-four hours notice. So, I thought I'd come and find my recently revived right-hand girl and shop till we drop, as I believe the kids' say these days."

She turned to Rebekah, who'd been completely still the entire conversation. The blonde was confused, having thought the brown haired girl dead. When Nik had first awoken her in the twenty-first century, she'd asked about her best friend, not knowing what had happened to her after she'd been daggered. Rebekah had seen the broken look in her brother's eye as he told her the story of how he'd seen Mikael take hold of her after he'd found them in the twenties and drag her away and of how he'd searched for her, only to be told of her horrible death at his father's hand. He'd really thought her dead, and for months, so had she. Yet here she stood, not a wistful figment of any of the sibling's imaginations, but real.

"Gosh, Adie," she suddenly cried, tears springing up in her eyes. Adriana opened her arms, allowing the slightly taller girl to rush forwards and bring her into a hug. She held her sister close, having missed the blonde so dearly since she'd seen her last. They'd been the closest of friends throughout their thousand years, sharing every detail with one another. To be honest – it had been the thing Adriana had missed most about their separation. She'd never had that with anyone else. No other girl mattered like her little Bekah.

**A/N: Hey Lovelies, thank you so very much for reading. Please review! Please, please, please, please, please! It would mean so much to me to hear your honest opinion about this story.**

**Thank you so much to livvixxx, lets-not-go-there and TeenWolfWWE for following this story. You are all amazing! An equal thank you goes to kelevraxm for listing this story in their 'favourites'. Also, again a huge shout-out to livvixxx for my first review, you are an unimaginable sweetheart and actually answered my question! **

**I'm not sure if an extra email is sent out for editing, but I've just changed the blurb thingy because my other one was rushed and I edited the way the chapters are set out slightly, so if you all got an automated email out of it, sorry! xo**

**Have a nice night, Sweethearts.  
~ Rach xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Nope, nadah, not even. _

**FOUR  
****Elijah Mikaelson: The Man of the Hour**

**10****th**** Century**

The young man sighed, his oak brown eyes scanning the messy stable around him. When he'd been a mere thirteen winters, the proposal his father had put to him seemed more than incredible. He would be able to have a horse of his own, picked out by himself, and all he had to do was maintain the stable. After nine winters of cleaning up after the beauty, however, he felt like he'd received the bad end of the stick.

Holding the broom between his hands, he contemplated starting the daily routine. It seemed dull, it being such a nice day outside. He could mock sword fight with one of his brothers or take a ride on his horse, and yet, he found himself cleaning the stables and wasting precious sun rays. With a disgruntled groan, Elijah began to sweep the soiled hay.

A pair of arms suddenly found themselves around his waist, distracting him from the task he'd barely started. Startled, he dropped the broom and felt his body go ridged. The sound of a girlish giggle erupting from the individual caused him to sigh in relief. He would recognise that laugh anywhere – reminding him so much of wind chimes blowing gently in the breeze.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "You will be the death of me, Adie."

The petite girl laughed, releasing her grip enough for him to turn in her arms. Now facing the startling beauty that was Adriana Delphiniasdòttir, he smiled warmly down at her. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She laughed again as he spun her around, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and cling to him desperately.

"Don't drop me, Elijah!" she squealed, digging her nails into his back. He winced slightly, still grinning as he slowed to a stop and let her clamber down. She grinned up at him wildly, her big blue orbs desperate for any kind of adventure. He knew the look well – having known her personally since she and her family had moved to the new world two seasons ago.

"May I presume, Adie, that you are here to aid me in sweeping this mess?" he asked, teasing her slightly. She pouted, the excited look fading from her face quickly. With a discreet sigh, she leant down and picked up the boom he'd dropped. He watched, bemused as she tried to size up to the broom, the handle being at least a few inches taller than her.

He'd always found her small size entertaining – mostly due to the amusing way she set about to conquer everything in her path. Elijah knew how much it bothered her, though, and would therefore never mention it in front of her. It wasn't just her size that had him continuously smiling in her presence, however, and despite the fact that she was just a child, he considered her one of his closest companions. She was like a sister, a slightly older form of his eleven-year-old sister, Rebekah, but in the same way…she was nothing like a sister at all. There was certain purity to Adriana, a moral and loyal nature that was not dissimilar to his. He admired her, and that, had been one of the many reasons he'd agreed to teach her how to ride bare back when she'd cornered him about it just after her family had moved from the old-world.

"Adie," he called, trying to keep the smirk fro his lips. She turned, her long brown hair blowing around her sun-kissed face. He could see she was already quite tired, trying to deal with the broom that bested her in height.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" he questioned, always enjoying the grin that spread on to her face when she realised he'd tricked her. She squealed in total and utter delight, rushing forward and jumping into his already outstretched arms.

He would never give up his little Adie, not for anything.

**A/N: Short, sweet and simple. A quick chapter update for you. Thanks to yellow-panda09 for adding this story to your favourites!**

**Follow me on Twitter ( rachellesara_) if you want to drool together about Joseph Morgan and Daniel Gillies. **

**Have a nice night, Lovelies.  
~Rach xoxo**


End file.
